


The Wrong Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin likes his roommate Arthur, so when Arthur comes back drunk one night and gets in the wrong bed, things get awkward. But then they get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this Kink Me, Merlin prompt](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/32553.html?thread=34192425#t34192425).

It was getting late, and Merlin desperately needed to get to bed if he wanted to wake up at a reasonable hour. He was sitting at the desk in his dorm room at uni, tapping away at his laptop. After every sentence or so he’d glance down at the corner of the screen to check the word count, and each time he’d be disappointed. He needed to get to at least one thousand words to finish this paper.

Okay, so he may have procrastinated a bit. He may have given in to peer pressure and gone out when his handsome new roommate asked if he wanted to tag along. But it was the first month of university, and everything was new, and he was excited to do whatever the hell he wanted, and he may have forgotten about a silly little assignment in the midst of it all.

And his new roommate was  _really_  handsome. And fit. And sexy. And straight. But damn sexy.

Merlin rubbed his eyes as the words on the screen seemed to blur together. It was definitely time to get some sleep. He looked at the clock. It was just past two in the morning and Arthur was still out partying or getting wasted or laid or all three (though Merlin tried not to think about the latter).

He shut his laptop and climbed under his blanket, then closed his eyes.

Sleep wouldn’t come. Merlin had too many things on his mind, most of them relating directly to Arthur. He kept playing back the times they’d went out clubbing with their group of friends and Arthur would get drunk and start flirting with some of the girls. Or he’d come back from the toilet bragging about how a girl followed him in because she saw him and immediately wanted him and who was he to say no to a free blowjob?

Why did Arthur never have any pressing assignments to get done? Why could he always afford to go out like he wasn’t in school and didn’t have a care in the world?

His body still alert, but his eyes tired, he resolved to have a quick wank before Arthur got back and maybe that would tire him out enough to get to sleep. He pushed the blanket down and started playing with his balls through his shorts, imagining it was Arthur. He thought of Arthur’s wide smile and how great his lips would look wrapped around his cock. He brought his hand up to his erection and stroked rhythmically, twisting slightly every time he reached the head. 

He thought of Arthur, just getting out of the shower, dripping wet, and just barely clutching a towel around his waist, holding it so loosely that if Merlin really wanted he could “accidentally” bump into him and send it downward, revealing Arthur’s manhood.

“Arthur,” Melin gasped, just as he felt he was getting to the good part. Of course that was when there was a loud thump on the door.

“Shit,” Merlin muttered. He hurriedly replaced his shorts and pulled up his blanket and rolled onto his side to feign sleep. If Arthur was drunk enough, he’d be asleep in no time and Merlin could finish what he now regretted starting.

It was a couple minutes before Arthur finally fell into the room, as he had trouble with the lock. Merlin could tell he was trying to be quiet, because if he was caught intoxicated on campus he was sure to be in trouble. He heard zippers being undone, the rustle of clothing, then felt a sudden weight on his bed and a heavy smell of alcohol overcame him. Did the prat really not recognise a sleeping person when he saw one? Or was he really that pissed?

That certainly put a hold on Merlin’s plans when he realised Arthur meant to fall asleep in  _his_  bed. Luckily, Merlin was laying with his back to him and managed to push back a little with his shoulders to try and make his roommate fall off the bed. But Arthur was much stronger, and determined apparently, because he came back full force and laid practically on top of Merlin, with his arm stretched over him and holding him close like a teddy bear.

“Mmmm,” he sighed, satisfied, already asleep.

“Ugh,” Merlin grunted. “Get…off…prat…” He tried to shove away Arthur’s arm but it was heavy and maybe Merlin wasn’t trying as hard as he would have been if he didn’t have a raging hard-on for this man at the moment. But he tried and that counts for something.

“’M not a prat,” Arthur mumbled. “Stop flailing, Merlin.”

So he was awake then. And knew he was in the wrong bed. What was Arthur playing at?

“Arthur, your bed is over there,” Merlin said with another useless shove.

“I’m already comfortable,” the blond replied. “And your blanket is warmer. Your mother gives you nice things, d’you know? Wish I had a mother to give me nice blankets like this.”

Merlin gave up. If Arthur was drunk enough to bring up his mother, and even more surprising, express a desire for her (or any form of love at that) Merlin was willing to share his bed for one night.

“Tha’s better,” Arthur sighed and moved closer to Merlin so their bodies fit together more snugly. He pushed his nose into Merlin’s hair and Merlin could feel Arthur’s breath down his neck each time he exhaled.

His heart was beating rapidly and he hoped Arthur couldn’t feel it. That was when Arthur moved his hand down to rest his open palm over Merlin’s chest, and Merlin knew he’d been given away.

“Calm down, Merlin. I wouldn’t take you against your will, I promise.”

“What?”

“Shit,” Arthur cursed. “Forget I said that.” And he moved his hand away.

Just how drunk was Arthur? It took more than a couple beers for him to get so utterly pissed.

“Arthur, how the hell did you get home?”

“Umm…Lance. I think. Lance or Gwaine. Yeah.”

“How much did you have?”

“Dunno, why? Let’s go to sleep, yeah?”

“Because, Arthur, you’re not like this when you’re drunk. At least not from what I’ve seen. You’re more…”

“Checked? Held back? Reserved?” Arthur said bitingly.

“Yeah,” Merlin replied hesitantly, sensing the anger.

“That’s why I went out in the first place, Merlin. I wanted to stop holding back and maybe it took a few more shots than usual.”

“You don’t seem to hold anything back when I’ve been out with you. I’m sure you don’t keep yourself in check with the girls from the club you shag. You always say—”

“Ugh! I hate them! Stupid whores, the lot of them.”

“But I thought—”

“They’re the whole reason for everything, why I’m practically a fucking alcoholic.”

“I didn’t think you drank that much, Arthur,” Merlin began, but was interrupted again.

“Of course you didn’t. You’re blissfully ignorant.” Arthur sighed and the breath ran under Merlin’s shirt and caressed his skin, causing his body to shiver and his cock to twitch. “You’re so lucky you can be out about who you are. You don’t have any pretenses to keep up or any urges to keep in check.”

Merlin laughed outright at that. “I may know more than you think, Arthur,” he replied. Then he registered what else Arthur had said. “Wait, do you mean what I think you mean?” He turned over so that he was facing his roommate and could look him in the eye, but the blue eyes he was hoping to meet were closed.

“Yes,  _Mer_ lin, I mean that I don’t fancy those of the female persuasion, as I may have previously lead you to believe. Now can I go to sl—” But he was cut off with the sudden realisation of Merlin’s hard length pressing into him. “Merlin, are you  _hard_?” He questioned, eyes fluttering open.

Merlin blushed deeply. “Oh, well, you may have come back at a time that was not particularly good for me…Umm…You…might want to get into your bed now that you’re decidedly awake…” Merlin made to turn around, but was stopped by Arthur’s hand on his hip. “Arthur?”

“Merlin, if I caught you at a bad time, for heaven’s sake why didn’t you tell me? I would have—”

“Not come into my bed like you own it?”

“I would have helped you,” Arthur said, nudging Merlin’s erection with his own cock, which was now just as at attention.

“Oh!”

And then they were pressed even closer together, bodies fitting each other like a lock and key, hips rolling, bucking, fingers clutching skin, craving more. And when Arthur pressed his thumb against Merlin’s slit, it undid him completely and he came into Arthur’s hand, thrusting his hips one final time.

“My mother’s blanket,” Merlin breathed out deliriously.

“It’ll wash out,” Arthur said, chuckling. “Finish me.” Merlin disappeared beneath the blanket with a mischievous grin. “Where are you—Oh!”

As soon as Merlin had his mouth over his roommate’s cock, Arthur’s vision started reeling. Merlin was quite adept at giving head, that was for sure. His tongue was magical the way it seemed to be everywhere at once: licking the shaft, teasing the head, swirling luxuriously around the top. He hollowed his cheeks and slowly raised up, sucking it until it left his mouth and his lips popped. But just as quickly as he did that slowly he was back over it again, massaging Arthur’s balls to speed up the process, and it wasn’t long before Arthur’s shaft was throbbing and he was coming down Merlin’s throat.

  “You are so fucking good at that,” Arthur gasped when Merlin appeared out of the darkness of the blanket, licking his lips.

“Must be natural talent. That was only my second time,” Merlin replied.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, then said, “I don’t wanna know.”

“Jealous, are we?” Merlin teased, relaxing into the curve of Arthur’s arm.

“Incredibly.”

“Really?”

“I’ve wanted you from Day One.”

“Really?!”

“Yes.”

“Ugh, we could have been doing that and so much more this whole time,” Merlin said, exasperated.

“Calm down, Merlin, there is still a lot of time left. I’m not going anywhere.” He placed a hand on Merlin’s cheek and stroked his temple with his thumb.

“Well. At least you’re somewhat sober now.”

“You are truly gifted.”

“Thank you,” Merlin beamed.

“Now, can we please, sleep?”


End file.
